


TR8TR

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: TR8TR AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, But now she hates your guts, F/F, Honoka used to like you, OOC!Honoka, Otaku Abuse, The title isn't a Star Wars reference I swear, UTX!Honoka, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: She was the one left out. The one hated or disliked by almost everyone. The "bland, idiotic girl". All of these horrible things people said about her, the one that was supposed to be their Sunshine, the one that MADE Muse possible.She hated it. So she simply left Muse. Leaving her friends and school behind.





	TR8TR

**Author's Note:**

> To all the people that hate Honoka and make her the third wheel. This is for you, ye bastards.

Honoka ran down the street during a stormy and rainy afternoon Weekday. The tears that plopped down onto the pavement were concealed by the even heavier rainfall that bellowed upon the poor second year student. She had no clue where she was going or what she was doing.

It wasn't the first time Honoka had done this. Oh yes. Ever since that time when Kotori announced she was going to study abroad Honoka started to leak out emotions she held deep inside herself for years. She did it again when Umi managed to convince Kotori not to go, eventually becoming lovers. At that point it all went downhill for Honoka, as everyone simply got themselves a partner except for poor Honoka, who also had to take an unfairly large brunt of Muse hate and most, if not all, of it was directed at  _Honoka herself._ It was a hard life for Honoka, with no one loving the Genki protagonist girl or any of her own type in general.

Ever since then, Honoka began to hate Otakus. It was the first time in her life in which she literally tasted and felt this new and foreign feeling. In fact, Honoka honestly believed that it would soon blow over like anger.

Wrong.

The hatred against Otakus only grew inside Honoka, and in turn her hate against her own friends. She didn't want her friends to suffer, so she basically kept a cap on her own hatred. It went so far and so good. Things went according to plan in Honoka's eyes, the other members are THANKFULLY not doing lovey dovey stuff in front of her face. Honestly, Honoka felt as if she could pull through until the end of the School year.

However, the emotional cap that Honoka held whenever she was with her friends finally blew over by the sheer stress and pressure of her unchecked emotions. It started when Rin asked Honoka why she was alone. Then Umi went on to say that she is too immature and it simply went downhill, to the point in which Nozomi even said that Honoka is more likely to be wed to another **Otaku.** At that point, Honoka simply snapped and attacked Nozomi physically. It then lead to one of the most nastiest moments in her life and she knew that her friendship with Kotori and Umi is already through and done with after she decked Umi with a chair, knocking her out before finally running away. Honoka knew that it was what the fans would have wanted anyways. A Muse without a Honoka. Ain't it grand?

Which leads to the present day. With Honoka running in the rain, unable to handle her old life any longer. She was the one that came up with the idea. So...

"Why must everyone ignore me?! I'm the one that made them happy the way they are!!!"

Honoka huffed and panted. She didn't mean to say it. Not mentally at least. However, she finally came to the fact that she was simply building up all of this hate within her for some time now. She finally fell to her knees and started to cry. She continued to cry in an mostly abandoned street in the Kanda neighborhood, no one in sight.

 _'I just simply don't care anymore... Just let me die here...'_ Honoka thought as tears continued to flow in sync with the never-ending rain.

In the midst of all her moping, however, she didn't feel the rain hit her at all. Most importantly, she also saw a shadow of a person standing right behind her. Honoka, wanting to thank the person, turned around to look at this person's face, only to be shocked by who it is.

"Why hello there."

She stood there, her glorious forehead beckoning to Honoka. Clad in a jacket which she wore underneath a mostly white School Uniform, her emerald green eyes were fixated on Honoka. Her brunette hair neatly combed and perfect, protected by the rain by an umbrella she held in her right hand. That same umbrella is also shielding Honoka from the rain.

"K-Kira Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa giggled before giving Honoka a wink, "Yep. I'm going to guess you knew about me from all that A-RISE merchandise and the fact we won Love Live!, right?"

Honoka nodded, not saying a word.

Tsubasa tilted her head before offering her hand to the Honkers, causing the latter to blush a bit.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

Honoka graciously accepted her and was helped up by Tsubasa, her tears still visible on her face. Sharp eyed as she is, Tsubasa immediately noticed the tears.

"Something wrong?" She continued, "I was wondering why such a cute girl like you was hanging around by herself in the rain."

Honoka did not say a word. She didn't want to remember that moment nor tarnish her friends' reputation.

Tsubasa, however, was having none of it.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. I won't say a word of this to any stranger. Though," Tsubasa observed Honoka, thinking a bit by tapping her chin, "I swore I have seen you before. What is your name?"

Honoka sniffed a bit before responding, "H-Honoka... Kousaka Honoka."

Tsubasa's smile eventually faded, turning into a frown really quick.

"H-Honoka?!" She says in a shocked tone, completely different from her calming voice, "I have seen you on various videos posted to Love Live!. You were shining bright out there. But... Why are you crying? What brings you here?"

Honoka then finally couldn't hold it in any longer and started to wail and cry into Tsubasa's chest.

"I-I CAN'T TAKE THIS! UWAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Tsubasa stood there, umbrella still in hand, yet completely stunned by Honoka's current mental and emotional state. The first time Tsubasa saw Honoka on stage, the brunette cannot help but be just outright  _captivated_ by her singing and dancing. So much that she is disheartened by the fact that she goes to Otonokizaka and is a member of Muse. She would have been a great asset to A-RISE as well. However, with how Honoka is at the moment, Tsubasa cannot help but wonder what is going on in that group.

"Shhh.." Tsubasa calmly said, patting and stroking Honoka's hair, "It's alright. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you. Why don't we walk to my house?"

Honoka sniffed a bit more before looking at Tsubasa directly, "O-Okay..."

"Besides. You could also tell me about what happened with you on the way there."

 

* * *

 

The two continued walking down the main street of the Akihabara district, with Honoka telling Tsubasa  _everything_ that she knew. Her growing anger, her hatred of Otakus, hating her friends to the point in which she physically assaulted them, the fact that she ran away from home more often than not, amongst other things. Tsubasa herself was quite stunned that such a happy go lucky girl is now starting to suffer because of a fandom's opinion.

 _'Then again...'_ Tsubasa thought,  _'Fans do ruin everything all the time, so she does have the right of way to hate them if anything...'_

Honoka continued with the ever-growing distance between her and her childhood friends Kotori and Umi and how they seemingly forget about her when they are together. That alone caused Honoka to cry again, prompting yet another round of reassurance pets from Tsubasa. It was at that point in which Tsubasa believed that Honoka is sure to mentally break if this were to continue, which would lead to her expulsion from Otonokizaka and that itself may already be a possibility thanks to the recent assaults.

Tsubasa did have one thing in mind, but she feared that it would provide way more risks and consequences rather than rewards and, thus, it's a huge gamble. At the same time, however, it would be a much safer alternative for Honoka to grow as a musician and a person. Not to mention that she would be as far and away from her friends as possible now that Tsubasa deduced that Honoka's friends are becoming more toxic to the Orangette in her mind.

Tsubasa finally made her decision.

"Honoka."

The orangette turned to Tsubasa, still wiping away her tears, "H-Huh..??"

Tsubasa breathed in, ready to sweat out the details. It's all or nothing now.

"Do you think you really belong in Muse, Honoka?"

Honoka thought for a bit. She does belong in Muse since it was technically her idea, but now she felt as if she is just there not only to fill in as center, but also as an unloved hate magnet unlike Nico who is a beloved hate magnet. There was only one logical conclusion at that point.

"Now that I think about it... I don't think I belong there... Not anymore, anyways..."

Tsubasa continued, "Do you think your friends will abandon you? Hate you?"

Again, now that Honoka thought about it, it suddenly became more plausible. Especially since she assaulted Nozomi very badly and knocked Umi out cold before slamming the door behind her.

"I think they all hate me and wish they were never friends with me in the first place. In fact," Newly formed tears started to streak down Honoka's cheeks, "I think they would be more than happy that I should leave and just let Muse be them instead..."

 _'Then that is all I need to know.'_ Tsubasa thought before finally telling Honoka, "You know. I don't think you should continue on with Muse. Or Otonokizaka for that matter."

"Huh?" Honoka blinked, some of the tears splishing onto the ground, "W-What do you mean."

"I don't want to offend you. I really don't..." Tsubasa patted Honoka, "But if what you said is indeed true, then I don't think you should be friends with them any longer, or stay in Otonokizaka. If a food you usually love start to harm your health, you give it up. Childhood friendships, especially, are very fragile and there will be a time when they will back stab you and become your foe in the future.

"And as for the Otakus, let them be unemployed idiots. You don't NEED Otakus to succeed in show business. All you need is talent and I don't see just a regular Genki girl. I see a heap of talent who is being restrained by trying to make perverted men fap to the other girls. They are holding you back. Muse is holding you back. Otonokizaka is holding you back. Your own past is holding you back, Honoka."

Honoka stood bewildered by Tsubasa's words. They were true in hindsight but very blunt and it even hurts Honoka a little to say that her friends are only using her. At the same time, however, she did felt as if Muse was holding something inside of Honoka back and so was her concern of trying to keep an already dying school open for no other reason than her already lackluster past. She started to make more and more sense of what Tsubasa was saying.

"S-So you're saying.." Honoka started, catching Tsubasa's attention, "That I should just quit?"

Tsubasa immediately waved her arms, "N-No! I mean, if you want to. But hear me out. I want to see you get better. I want to do so with the best of my ability."

Honoka then began to giggle a bit. It was a sultry, if not outright evil giggle on top of that. Her tears finalizing the picture of Honoka finally going mad.

"Are you inviting me to join A-RISE?" She questioned Tsubasa.

The brunette smiled, "If you pass the Transfer Student exams at the end of the semester for UTX, then we would love to have you in A-RISE."

Honoka thought about her options very hard, knowing that this is already a very difficult decision.

_'On one hand: I stay with Muse. Doing so would most likely get me into detention for the remainder of the School Year. I would be hated by my friends though I do hope that they would forgive me if given enough time and a long explanation on my actions... I highly doubt it, though. Also I would still be harassed by Otaku, which I hate. At the same time, I would still be trying to leave a mark for Otonokizaka for Love Live!, but for what cost if I am going to be lonely and ignored by everyone, even my own childhood friends..._

_'On the other hand: Quit Muse and Otonokizaka altogether and join A-RISE. I am literally given a free pass to join Tsubasa's group should I pass the UTX exams, and that in itself is very difficult. If I manage my time and unofficially quit Muse to study, maybe I have a chance. Should I do, however, Tsubasa is literally offering herself to devote her time to me so that I could improve far beyond my ordinary Genki self. I do love that, but what would my parents say about my sudden transfer? And what about Yukiho...'_

While Honoka was thinking the pros and cons, something was bothering her own gut. It was twisting her stomach a lot and causing a mental stomachache, but it made her think a bit more. Should she join A-RISE and UTX, she would lose those idiot Otaku. UTX is also a Western School, which also means more freedom for her to learn and it's very high tech and modern. With all of their infrastructure and equipment, Honoka thought that she would finally break free from the idiocy of the Otaku, the Culture of her past, and the toxicity of her fans. And spearheading her freedom was that insanely attractive girl walking beside her, shielding the Honk from the endless pouring rain.

After a good while, the two made it to Tsubasa's house. It wasn't anything too entertaining, but it looked far more upper class than her humble abode known as the Homura Sweets Shop. It was after and awkward silence that Tsubasa faced Honoka.

"So. Do you have an answer?" She asked, "You know. I am not really forcing you to join A-RISE and UTX. In the end, the decision is up to you whether you want to make people happy or achieve personal satisfaction."

Honoka smiled. She already had her decision before they even arrived here.

"Tsubasa." Honoka looked directly into Tsubasa's eyes before saying those three words.

**"Count me in."**

 

* * *

 

"I really embarrassed myself out there..." Said a blue haired second year student as she sat down at her desk in homeroom.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan!" An ashenette gave Umi a kiss before she took her seat as well, "I think you did awesome my love!"

"Ah... Thanks Kotori." Umi smiled to her girlfriend before her smile faded into a frown again, "But I wonder how  _she_ felt if she saw me..."

"Umi-chan... Just don't think about Honoka! I'm sure Eli and Nozomi would find a way to get her back to practicing with all of us."

"Are you sure?"

However, before Umi could get an answer, their Homeroom teacher arrived and began to start the class by giving the usual roll call. It went as expected just like every other class. But, as soon as she got to the K's, that's when Umi noticed something odd. She looked to Kotori and the ashenette stared back, also in confusion. Umi then raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Sonoda?" The teacher asked.

"You didn't call Honoka's name." Umi stated bluntly.

"Hmmm?" The teacher tilted her head, as if she wasn't expecting an extra student.

"Kousaka Honoka." Umi said, much more sternly this time.

"Kousaka... Hold on... I think she was the one that transferred out."

Umi could barely hold back a choke take.

_"What?!"_

"Yep." The teacher confirmed, "Kousaka Honoka transferred.  **She's not an Otonokizaka Student anymore.** "

Umi and Kotori froze. Their faces filled with shock and despair; their minds not even registering what had just happened and what their teacher just said to them. The couple looked at each other, the faces already being stained by tears while having face that simply read that they just had a hunch that something bad had happened with Honoka.

But they can only sit and study. School comes first, after all.

As soon as the Lunch Bell rang, the Seagull lesbians made haste to the School Idol Research Clubroom. As soon as they opened the door, they found out that everyone had that exact same expression as they did. All solemn and depressed. Eli even had a few wet marks on her face, implying that she just cried recently before Kotori and Umi came in.

"I'm sure you found out as well..." Umi said, not even asking the rest of Muse. She wasn't even surprised when everyone nodded simultaneously. Eli essentially broke down again and hugged Nozomi for comfort.

"I just..." Maki said, her voice barely cracking under this newfound stress, "I just don't know what happened... I don't want to accept that it's true..."

"How did you all find out about this?" Umi questioned.

This time, Eli, after wiping her tears, answered, "I was going down to the Student Council Room while you made your speech. I then found Principal Minami hunched over and I even heard a few whimpers from her..."

Kotori clasped her hands over her mouth. Even her mom is shocked by this sudden development.

"She told me that Honoka managed to be accepted to another school," Eli continued, "And requested a transfer form. The form later went through and... and... no... H-Honoka..."

Eli voice croaked badly, not being able to hide her emotions. Nozomi, again comforted Eli, even though she is forming a few tears of her own.

A hand slam forced everyone to pay attention.

"Who cares if she transferred?!" Nico Yazawa yelled, "If she wants to quit, then let her be. It's her fault that she launched herself at Nozomi and Umi. I would have expelled her if it continues so I would be proud of her to transfer to another school." Everyone nodded in agreement, "Besides. She may quit as an Idol, but I ain't! And we are going to prove that we DON'T NEED HER!"

Umi frowned at that bold and arrogant statement, but she did see a point in Nico's argument. Honoka may as well be attending a public school thanks to her actions and she was lucky she wasn't on probation or expelled by Minami. Besides, Honoka is a bit of an idiot and maybe she would do well in a coed Public School and support Muse from the sidelines instead. However, she still can't get this bad gut feeling out of her. It's as if something went horribly wrong and that Honoka may not be Honoka any longer.

Trying her best to waver her thoughts from Honoka and Nico, Umi turned and was attentive to Hanayo and Rin. They seemed to be out of sync of what is going on, watching something on their phones. However, she noted that they are pouring out an endless stream of tears, with Rin even sounding like she was about to break apart. Hanayo looked even worse. It's as if she lost all life in her.

Concerned, Umi decided it was best to confront them.

"Hanayo? Rin?"

The two friends jumped when their names were mentioned, yet they did not made a word or a sound.

"You two seemed to be fixated to that video." Umi continued, "Can you show us what it is."

Again, the two did not make a sound, but it became clear that whatever they were watching, it is causing them a lot of pain and sorrow.

"Jeez! Just let me see it!" Nico abrasively said, yanking the phone out of Hanayo's hand.

Hanayo and Rin were briefly snapped from their daze by the sudden theft.

"H-Hey! NO!!! STOP!!!"

"NYA! NICO DON'T!!!"

It was too late, however. Nico had already taken a good look at the video. She froze there for a good three minutes before she broke another somber silence with a cry of extreme anger.

"SHE FUCKING  **DIDN'T! THE FUCKING BITCH!!!** " She screeched, causing Eli to cover her ears.

Curious, Kotori and Umi managed to get the phone from Nico and watched it, only to be permanently frozen at what they had just seen in the video. They swore that it isn't real. It can't be real to them. How could she had done this?

"N-No..." Umi said, her voice beginning to break apart as much as her own mental health, "I-It's not possible... IT CAN'T BEEEE!!!"

"Umichi? Kotochi? What's wrong?" Nozomi asked, fearing the worst.

Kotori showed Nozomi the video.

The video itself seemed nothing special. In fact, to Nozomi and Eli, it looked like just another A-RISE video considering the fact that it was published by the UTX school itself. The song's name, however, was a bit unnerving.

" _ENDLESS TYRANNY_ ?" Eli questioned, "What kind of name was that."

As soon as the song starts, however, they were met by a familiar, yet different sounding voice that sparked off the opening chorus. The girl then appeared with the other three A-RISE members and started to do their signature pop dance. It was at this moment in which in the midst of those four girls, one of them stood out to both Eli and Nozomi. The ginger orange hair, the sparkling blue eyes that still sparkled even in such a more seductive and even somewhat edgy A-RISE song, and, worst of all, her charming demeanor which still persists even in the video.

That new girl in A-RISE dancing alongside Kira Tsubasa, Yuuki Anju, and Toudou Erena was none other than Kousaka Honoka.

Honoka is now part of A-RISE.

Honoka is now attending UTX Academy after transferring out of Otonokizaka.

Eli and Nozomi, along with the rest of Muse wanted to cry. They wanted to scream so loudly that they could hope that Honoka could hear their cries of fustration and depression. However, as the song progresses, they were simply too stunned to even function.

 _ENDLESS TYRANNY_ is essentially a bit of an anti-Otaku song and it ESPECIALLY shows in the Music Video. It tells of a girl (played by Honoka) who was banished from her land by eight Tyrannical Queens. She then joins a band of ruthless yet just rebels (played by the original three A-RISE members) after being saved by hideous male monsters by the dashing rebellion leader (played by Tsubasa). The two then later met up with the other two rebels (Anju and Erena) and they carved their path of conquest to the eight Tyrannical Queens, with love brewing between the leader and the young girl. Eventually, each member faced a pair of Tyrannical Queens near the midway point of the video.

The surreal part of the video in Muse's mind is how the colors and gems of the Queens outright matches the color scheme of the rest of Muse. Not only that, but each girl fought a pairing that relates to their own relationship. Erena, for example, fought the Pink and Red Queens, Anju faced the Purple and Yellow Queens, Tsubasa faced the Yellow and Green Queens, and finally, and worst of all for Muse, Honoka fought the White Queen and the Blue Queen, depicted as the leaders of the eight and the nastiest ones out of all. Kotori and Umi nearly rushed out of the room after finally seeing the allusions.

As the music reaches its climax, all of the members had defeated their pair of Queens, shattering them to pieces and leaving behind gems in their respective color scheme. After the (epic) guitar solo which, in the video, has Honoka and Tsubasa teaming up the kill the White and Blue Queens and the amount of male monsters they had summoned from what seems to be the  _ **rifts of HELL**_ , Honoka and Tsubasa finally kills off the last two Queens, evaporating into nothingness and leaving behind their gems. The MV continues with all members of A-RISE using the gems to magically craft themselves Crowns for Honoka and Tsubasa  and Tiaras for Anju and Erena. It finally ends with the four of them sitting in a bright and shining throne room, with Tsubasa sitting on Honoka's lap.

The rest of Muse had no other words to say about what the hell they just saw and heard.

"I can't believe this..." Kotori managed to croak out, still being hurt by the imagery and lyrics of the MV.

"H-Honoka... Why?" Was all Eli could say.

"No... It can't be. It already has so many likes and views! Even some said Honoka was the best part of this entire MV!" Nico says stunned at the amount of positive reception Honoka and the new A-RISE is receiving.

"Even the cards say that this was meant to be..." Nozomi said before finally leaving the room slowly, Eli following quickly in her wake still in endless tears.

Everyone else, especially Umi, remained deathly silent. They all cannot believe what they had just seen. They simply saw Honoka and her radiant smile and eyes were there, but was changed to suit the video. Her voice was also far more dark and sultry as well. For most of Muse, the Honoka they know is finally gone and she is no longer with their group anymore. Even Kotori, one of Honoka's best friends, simply gave up on supporting her for what she did.

One, however, didn't.

Umi Sonoda stared at nothing in particular as she still cannot believe that Honoka betrayed them for A-RISE. However, being the daddy she is, Umi expected something else was in play. She could still see the Honoka inside of that new A-RISE Honoka, but it was one who was releasing months or maybe even YEARS of emotional pain as she sang the song and as the lyrics belt out. It made her wonder if the 'Tyrants' in the video were the Queens or, most randomly, the monsters from hell.

 _'Honoka...'_ Umi cried,  _'Please... Tell me what's wrong... What lead you to becoming.. THIS?! PLEASE!!!'_

 

* * *

 

"Alright! Take five girls!"

Honoka slumped against the wall, sweat beading down on her face and body. She never knew that unleashing her true potential could pose such a challenge. Honoka had trained for Kendo, but never for something like this. But to her, it didn't matter. Honoka is happy and that she could say easily. She is improving in more ways than one and even managed to expand her own voice range. Once she was just a Genki girl with a genki voice. But now her fans said that she is improving her voice drastically and even some of her haters began to enjoy her new style. Of course she paid no attention.

"Nice job out there, love~"

And all of this was because of one special someone named Tsubasa Kira. An acquaintance turned friend and the one who changed her life for the better. If it wasn't for her inspiring words a month ago, she would have wallowed and failed in Otonokizaka. Now, Honoka is a student at the heavily acclaimed UTX Academy and now slowly becoming one of the best singers in A-RISE. That is something Honoka herself would be proud of going from least favorite Muse girl to the best singer in an already acclaimed School Idol Group. And she could credit Tsubasa for believing in her.

"Thanks Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka said as she drank from her water container.

"I swear you are getting sexier and sexier every day."

"Oh please, I'm the one who's looking at your hot ass~"

The two giggled together before embracing. However, in the midst of this, Honoka began to speak.

"Hey, Tsubasa..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Thank you for back then... I didn't know which direction I was going and I thought I will just be a lost girl with no purpose like the other Idols. So.. thank you."

Tsubasa, feeling a bit moved by Honoka's speech, said, "Awwww, thank you Honoka."

"Also." Honoka added, prompted Tsubasa to continue listening, "I... s-started having this feeling in my chest recently now that I looked back. However, I can only convey it in one simple way."

"Oh Honoka you sexy girl. Just do it already."

Honoka pouted before she leans in to (shamelessly) kiss Tsubasa. It felt good. It felt real. It's as if the final piece of Honoka's formerly broken life was finally put into its own place. The two continued to kiss until a yell of victory came from the stage they were sitting on.

"Guess you owe me two thousand yen, Anju." Erena said proudly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh boo you." Anju pouted, "I have two thousand at my house, I'm going to pay you tomorrow."

"Oh you better!"

Tsubasa and Honoka couldn't help but laugh at the shenanigans those two get each other in. It was very fun to watch, if they were both honest. However, as Tsubasa's mind shifted to honesty, she can't help but be bothered by one simple thing.

"Hey Honoka?"

Honoka turned her head to Tsubasa, "Huh?"

"Did you... you know...  _regret_ ever leaving your friends behind?" She asked, looking a bit concerned, "I honestly believe they hate you even more now. Especially since that success that is  _ENDLESS TYRANNY_."

Honoka frowned, "I don't know... I miss my friends and... now I feel bad for leaving them... But those stupid Otaku will be there as well. I just know it. I don't want to fucking deal with those NEET assholes anymore. They deserve to die in a pit of fire."

Tsubasa was a bit shocked by Honoka's threatening and blunt answer but played it off with a sigh.

"Well, at least you still care for them."

"Yeah..." Honoka buried her face in her knees, "Do you think I should write a letter or something?"

Tsubasa moved Honoka's face so they made eye contact.

"That's well up to you, Honoka. Though, honestly, it would be best to reconcile so that they know that it's not their fault entirely."

"Ah... thanks Tsubasa."

"I believe it's 'My dear Girlfriend Tsubasa' now." Tsubasa finished it with a playful wink.

"Oh stop it you!"

As Honoka and Tsubasa continued to play around, Honoka cannot help but think of what Muse will think of her now that she is a UTX student. Will they all ignore her? Will one take heed? Honoka is not so sure about what to do. However, if her UTX gamble is any indication, it doesn't hurt to try something. So after practice was over for A-RISE, Honoka returned to her home in Homura, got out a pen and paper, and began to write everything. Past to present.

 

* * *

 

 

"Huh?"

Umi Sonoda had a metaphysical question mark above her head as she stared at a package sent to her by an anonymous sender. It was a simple brown package with the Address being sent to her house/dojo. She could say it may be one of her fans, but she doubt it. She stared at it for a good minute or so before she decided to go to school, her Student Council President work awaiting her.

As soon as she got into the Student Council room, she was left alone.

 _'Guess Kotori is still a bit depressed.'_ Umi frowned, praying for the health of her girlfriend.

But.

Now that Umi is left to her own devices, the bluenette decided to open up the package, expecting it to be filled with fanart and fan letters inside.

What she DIDN'T expect was a full box of...

"K-Kousaka Family Manju?!"

Umi stood there in shellshock as she stared at the box filled with Manju candies. As she began to taste one of them, she was even more shocked that the person who sent this even got her favorite flavor right as well! As she tries to find out who sent her the package, a letter was dropped by her feet. Curious, Umi picked it up and began to read it.

She scanned the letter once, not even bothering the look at the contents until her eyes fell upon one name at the bottom of the letter. The name oddly (and painfully) surrounded by eight broken hearts.

 _Kousaka Honoka_.

Umi nearly dropped the letter upon reading that name.

_'H-Honoka?! Wh-Wha? Why is she sending me a letter? Why does she suddenly care about me?!'_

Umi felt anger. You can't blame her either since what Honoka did was very low in her mind. However, just as she was about to crumple it up and throw it in the trash bin, she felt as if she was disregarding the fact that Honoka sent her, the one she knocked out cold, a letter. So she read it, this time in full.

 

_Umi-chan,_

_I am terribly sorry that everything had to go by this fast and this soon. I didn't have time or memory to write you a letter explaining my own situation nor did I even explain it when I was in Otonokizaka before my sudden transfer. However, hopefully I can make clear with this and even mend wounds that I think I would never heal even with this._

_It all started when we were a complete nine Idol Group. We had everything, you as the lyricist, Hanayo as the researcher, Nico the Idol expert, Kotori our fashion girl and resident sadist_ (Umi sweatdropped a bit at this point in the letter) _, Eli our choreographer, Nozomi our team mom, Rin the untamed ball of energy, and Maki our tsundere and pianist. You were happy, I was happy, we were all happy. However, most of our fans were not happy. To be specific, they were not happy with me._

_They see me as just... There. How funny since I formed the group in the first place. But at that point I started to feel something I had not felt in some time: **HATE**. I started to hate those Otakus. I began to hate them so much! I formed the group so our school won't close down! I am not fap material!!! But they wouldn't listen and some comments that receive huge amounts of upvotes even call me a SLUT. The reason why you are paired up is through those Doujins Hanayo brought and all of them left me out in the dark to die._

_The next snapping moment came with the "Ninth Wheel" criticisms. At this point, Kotori was about to leave and, oddly, everyone seemed to know about it when Kotori announced it to us a day before this happened. You did go and brought her back because of me and Kotori's mom. However, after I went back home, my own sister comforted me and I saw the comments again. This time they said to be "forever alone" and LEAVE Muse for good. Some even said that I should be the one leaving and not Kotori. Can you believe it? The English fans were the WORST. They called me bland and stupid (though I do consider myself stupid most of the time). I started to hurt. I started to hate more. Hate Idols. Hate Otakus. And, worst of all, hate Muse._

 

Umi stopped for a bit and reread parts of the letter trying not to cry. All this time. Behind that smile, was someone who was slowly being tortured and pained by these shameless idiots! Why would ANYONE in their right of mind do this to a  _High Schooler?!_ If Umi was placed in that position, even she would feel her own Yamato Nadeshiko aura fade piece by piece under such barrage of hatred. And to the point in which...

_'Honoka... So that's why...'_

Umi continued...

 

_I didn't want to hate you girls. You are the best that ever happened to me. Yet, whenever we do things, you do so in pairs. Nico and Maki, Rin and Hanayo, Nozomi and Eli, and, even more painful to me, Kotori and yourself. I support you girls as much as I can because I love you all, but there was still that monster inside of me saying that you are abandoning me. Giving me up and using me as a hate shield. Easy prey for those stupid ass Otakus right?! Speaking of which, Nozomi told me that I would marry one of those Otaku. HAH!!! **ME?! MARRYING ONE OF THOSE IDIOTS?! IS SHE CRAZY?!**_

_I pounced on her and I punched her and punched her, not being able to hold back the hate, the tears, my own emotions. Eli tried to pry me off but I shoved her against the wall and beat her up. I know what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself from doing what my emotions want me to do. And then.. I slammed you in the back of the head with the chair and I **NEARLY KILLED YYOU! I HATE OTAKUS! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! WHY DO THEY EXIST?! WHY IS JAPAN SO CORRUPT TO LET SLOTHS LIKE THOSE FOOLS FREE TO DO AS THEY PLEASE! NO JUSTICE! NO JUSTICE TO ME OR TO MY FRIEND!! ARHGHGHGREOEWHG!!!!!**_

 

Umi's hands were shaking. Much of this was pure madness and childish gumbo. Yet, it did explain a lot of things. Why Honoka developed so much hatred and anger during her one outburst. The entire basis of  _ENDLESS TYRANNY_ and, now that she thought about it, those monsters are mostly male and may represent the hideousness of the Otaku community at large in Honoka's own eyes. Especially considering the fact that it was revealed that Honoka made such dark lyrics and ideas to the song. Some of the paper is also drench a bit. Most likely Honoka's tears in addition to the tears that was dropping from Umi's own eyes.

 

_After I realized what I had done, I decided to run away. I couldn't face you girls anymore. I can't even see Otonokizaka ever again lest I risk my own expulsion. I ran and cried in the rain. I did it many times before, even contemplated suicide by jumping off the bridge by where we used to play. I nearly did so again if it wasn't for that beautiful girl that I first saw when I pitched in the idea of School Idols: Kira Tsubasa of A-RISE._

_Tsubasa-chan offered me a proposition after hearing about my own pain: Leave Muse and Otonokizaka and pass the UTX entrance exams, I get into A-RISE and be free. I did consider going back. I really did. But I felt as if you girls hate me now and would be glad to see me leave, so I took the risk and passed the UTX exams. With the help of Tsubasa, I then slowly yet surely begin to be a better person than I was at Otonokizaka. My grades improved by a lot, and I even got four A's too! My vocal range improved to the point in which I can even do sexy songs perfectly. I am also far more fit, though I still do Kendo, but on my own time. I still felt as if you hated me now._

_Speaking of which. If you didn't notice,_ ENDLESS TYRANNY _. I written the lyrics to that song. I didn't have the idea for the MV. In fact, that was most likely the UTX Student Council President who pitched in that. But the main overall point of the song is how horrid Otakus really are and how they are lazing on the back of both Idols and regular citizens alike, deluded and lost and NOT deserving of the power they posses. It was written with all my hatred, all my despair of what they had done to me. In the end, the song became a huge hit thanks to its lyrics._

_Do I hate you really, however? No... I still think of you a bit and the rest of Muse. I am curious to see how well you do now that I am out of the picture. I hope you girls have the strength to power through Love Live! so that we may meet in the Preliminary Finals. I was a coward and a failure to you all and I have to live with that in the memories of all who once supported me in Otonokizaka. But in face of such disgust from the Otakus and the loneliness I suffered through, I simply had no other alternative other than to go homeless and do odd jobs for the Yakuza or whatever._

_Hopefully we can meet again soon Umi-chan._

_-Your (former) best friend, Kousaka Honoka_

_P.S: I am in a relationship with Tsubasa now and she says hi~ <3_

 

Umi couldn't control the tears which are flowing down her face. She just simply cannot believe that all of THIS is happening to Honoka without her knowledge! To think that she was being harassed by these idiotic souls all this time. If Honoka spoke up or if Umi saw what is going on, it would have been resolved in a heartbeat. However, much like how Honoka fainted in that one live, the other girls - Umi included - were too obsessed with winning and that also means doing things what the fans want.

"H-Honoka..." Umi croaked as the letter fell to the floor.

She looked around at the room. She thought that Honoka would fit as the Council President. Sure she would be annoying, but it would be just her, Honoka, and Kotori. Together, friendly and in love even if she and Kotori are in a relationship. No one gets left behind in their family. However, because of outside influences, Honoka now became what she is now, and Umi has no one else to blame but herself for letting this toxic attitude flow under her nose and eyes.

Thus, Umi made her decision.

_'Honoka... Muse will crush you and A-RISE as punishment of you leaving us. But we will crush Love Live! and those stupid Otaku in your name. We will leave the center empty for our one member. The one who made it happen._

_Honoka. When we win Love Live!, it would be for your sake and your justice.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ. Well that was heartbreaking.
> 
> I was initially planning on it having Honoka be a completely different person and be a tad more arrogant than her actual anime characterization (something like a more serious Manga Maki sort of character). I also planned on having Muse lose. But in the end I opted for a more happy ending.
> 
> Besides, this is why Otakus are some of the worst out there. They are just bloody idiots in general and it's even FAR WORSE in Japan. Idol Otakus, in particular, are the ones I ESPECIALLY loathe in Japan due to their sexist attitudes and how they LOOK DOWN upon their Idols as opposed to LOOKING UP to these same Idols if they were popular in the West.


End file.
